


Red lights

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Lobster captured Mocha to interrogate her, but anglerfish has other plans ...
Relationships: Lobster Cookie & Mocha Ray Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Red lights

Lobster has been working on a plan for quite a while now. Well, not exactly alone, but he was the one that made it work. The voice helped, it helped a lot. It always had so many ideas and thoughts, a perfect teamwork. Eerie wanted what was best for him, right ...? That's why he listened. This voice, this light of hope for him was everything he needed. His friends betrayed him, because they did not follow the voice. They were too stupid to understand that this voice was the most important, not what they thought ! That's what he's always been taught. There was no reason why it would change any time soon. The voices was the greater good. 

They had made a plan together to trap mocha Ray and ask her informations. Simple. Clear. Maybe a little forceful but probably more efficient. 

The idea was to get her to swim under a certain area, and to then create a small earthquake to drop some urchins on her. Due to one specific weakness she had, she wouldn't be able to move to get out of the place and she would be forced to stay with lobster. 

And weirdly enough, it worked pretty quickly. But after all... Mocha was following all tracks that Lobster left behind.

So here she was, trapped just under the urchins, trying her best to see what she could do but barely struggling. And that was the most important part of the plan 

Mocha Ray was powerful, intelligent and extremely good at seeing what others would do. And one thing really helped her to know what was going on in fights, it was her ampullaes, little captors all over her body that were hypersensitive to any sort of movement or contact. She was able to protect them in battles by moving accordingly to not let the enemy touch these small extremely vulnerable parts of he body. But now most of it was covered by urchins, even the smallest little movement could be extremely painful to deal with. She was not only trapped, but completely at Lobster's mercy. When she noticed him, she began to understand how deep of a mess she was in. 

Lobster slowly approached her and tried his best to hide his guilt. Mocha was a respectable warrior. She would never trick anyone like that, and making her that weak without even leaving her a chance to fight back felt awful. She began to panick and tried to move a little to the right but she gasped of pain, feeling the spikes against her chest. 

"It's of no use, Mocha. You can't escape. Now give me the informations I need and I will leave you alone."

"...I won't ... You're putting yourself a-and the others in danger by acting ... Like that."

"I don't care of what you may think, I'm the right. The more quickly you give me these informations the more quickly you'll be free to leave."

Suddenly, a voice behind him. 

"Are you seriously going to let her leave ? That is a rather bad idea ... She would make a wonderful prisoner. Or would even kill her to stop her from warning the others that you're still around."

The two cookies stared at the fish voicelessly. Mocha shivered as she heard its voice. She didn't know what was going to happen. For the first time of her life she had no idea if she should fear Lobster or not.

"I am not going to kill her, nor take her as an hostage. I do not understand why is she standing against me but I can't accept the idea of taking her freedom."

"You are a fool if you believe that she will not be standing in your way. She is a traitor, and someone that should be eliminated as soon as possible. If you spare her, she will come back to hurt you more."

The fish started to slowly float around Lobster, making regular circles to keep his attention. 

"Do you think she will forgive you if she captured you ? Do you think you two will go back to your nice little friendship and everything will be nice again ? Mmmh ?"

"N-no ..."

"Or maybe do you think she will finally understand that you're doing what needs to be done ? That she will come to your side, to help you ?"

"I don't think s-"

"Then WHY are you making her such a big favor ?"

Mocha felt her heart beating faster and faster in her chest as the fish became more aggressive. That being was beyond malicious. It was evil. It was manipulative, cruel and simply a creature that seeked bed things.

"I ... I can't kill her ... I can't ... Hurt her..."

"But she hurt you, didn't she ? She didn't think twice before attacking you when you approached the pearl. She left you alone in the sea because she care about you."

Mocha gasped and tried her best to at least defend herself. 

"It's not true ! I spent my time looking for you, because I wanted-"

"ENOUGH !"

The fish shouted and took an urchin before throwing it on her chest, making her yell in pain, before returning to Lobster. 

"S-stop ! Don't hurt her ! She did nothing bad !"

"So as you. But that didn't stop her from destroying the entire city and your claw. She would kill you too if she had the chance. Do it."

"This was supposed to be a way to interrogate her, not to attack her !"

"You know this is the right thing to do, Lobster. She won't speak. It's better to get another person out of the way while you still can."

Mocha was shaking. It was probably the first time in her life where she has been that scared. She could only watch this scene, horrified and unable to do anything. Lobster looked at her, and ... He saw. He saw how terrified she was. It hurt him to a point that he couldn't handle. Did he ... Became someone to be feared ? No. He was supposed to be someone to bring back the happy city he knew before. Not ... This ...

"I won't do anything more cruel to her. This using her weakness was your plan, not mine. You said it yourself, she won't talk. Better leave her alone."

"If you choose to spare her, there won't be another chance."

"I don't care."

"She will come back to hurt you again. You will suffer because of her."

"I don't care."

"She will cause your demise soon enough."

"I DON'T CARE !!""

The cookie smashed the floor with his unique claw with anger, creating a shock wave that moved everything around him. Including the urchins. Mocha looked around with a visible confusion before understanding that she was free. She clearly did wait a single second to swim away as fast as she could, regretting to leave her friend behind but fearing for her own life. Lobster watched her go with a little bit of regrets, but mostly filled with anger. Towards eerie. 

"You are the worst creature to guide me. You are crazy of you think I am able to kill anyone."

"You have it in you, Lobster. One day ... You'll do it. You don't know how much you can do. There's still time ... You can still chase her. She won't last forever. She can't hide forever. You know, you are talented for these things."

Lobster looked at his claw before looking back at the fish. 

"If you think I am able to kill, do you want to test it out ? Just stay another second near me and I think I'll try to see if you were right."

The fish tried to approach lobster but it quickly understood that he wasn't joking after seeing his claw getting brighter. He avoided a first attack and immediately swam as fast as it could, far far way from lobster. 

He was finally alone. With thoughts. Only his thoughts this time. But it still hurt.


End file.
